


coca-cola para todos (y algo de comer)

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Alguien se corta el pelo y pasan cosas [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: "nunca shippearé nada del equipo original" regret squad, M/M, todo el mundo es bisexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby es inadecuado y está confuso y borracho y alguien le ha cortado el pelo a Warren. Todas esas cosas pueden o no tener relación entre sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coca-cola para todos (y algo de comer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstaires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaires/gifts).



> Me han dicho que escriba a Warren con un undercut y yo lo he escrito.
> 
> Sigue la línea de los originales y los retellings si hubieran continuado.

Cuando Jean aparece con esa camiseta de cuello de pico y una falda de tablas que apenas le llega a los muslos, eso es fácil. Bobby sabe qué curvas tiene que admirar y lo que se espera que diga, incluso si Scott no parece saberlo. Scott no parece saber nada de nada, de hecho, incluso cuando Jean pasa dos dedos frente a los ojos del guardia de seguridad y nadie comprueba el carnet de Bobby, que aún está a meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad.

No es, probablemente, lo que el Profesor espera de los poderes de Jean, pero el número de gente que espera cosas de Jean está en relación inversamente proporcional con lo mucho que parece importarle a ella.

Le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y el pelo le cae sobre el rostro y sería el momento perfecto para ponerle una mano en la cintura, excepto que es _Jean_ y es raro, y Scott está bebiendo su daiquiri de una pajita sentado frente a ellos.

—¿Y el resto? –Jean se desliza en el sillón a su lado y Bobby observa divertido el cambio de color en el rostro de Scott.

—Están pidiendo –responde a gritos por encima de la música.

Jean se echa hacia atrás ante la potencia de su voz. “Sabes que si lo piensas fuerte también te oigo, ¿verdad?” y al otro lado de la mesa Alex se ríe. Alex, que apoya una mano en la rodilla de Lorna mientras ésta esconde el rostro en su cuello. Y Lorna está estupenda, cuándo no lo está. El vestido verde se ciñe en su cintura y se arruga en el asiento y está llevando a cabo la mejor de sus habilidades: ignorar la presencia de Bobby Drake.

Busca entre el gentío a Hank, que debería destacar entre tantos palillos. Incluso a Wanda, a quien Jean invita sin contar con nadie y que puede o no estar allí para matarles. Pero ey, es su fiesta de graduación y pueden morirse si les apetece.

La mano de Alex se mueve al interior de la rodilla de Lorna, y Bobby se incorpora de golpe.

—Necesito una cerveza.

No sabe por qué dice eso, ni siquiera le gusta la cerveza. La cerveza sabe a pis. Y aun así parece mejor que aguantar a Alex Summers restregándole por la cara que es todo lo que Bobby no es. Lo cual es ridículo, porque Alex tiene la personalidad de una piedra y tiene un noventa por ciento más de probabilidades de matar a Lorna de un estornudo que Bobby.

No levanta la cabeza hasta que se da de bruces con alguien que se acaba de quedar sin bebidas. “Madre mía, Bobby, mira por dónde vas, ¿quieres?” y Warren sujeta las copas como puede con una mano y con la otra se frota la mancha enorme y húmeda que se le ha quedado con la camisa. Y Bobby… Bobby tarda unos segundos en reaccionar. No por el tono de enfado, no incluso por la manera en la que las luces se reflejan en la tela mojada de la camisa de una manera indecente y. De acuerdo, Bobby tiene ojos. Bobby sabe que Warren es atractivo, porque es una de esas cosas que todos los tíos saben pero que no se hablan, y Warren es uno de esos ejemplos que te encontrarías en Florencia. En los museos. Esculpido en mármol. Es una de esas cosas que no se habla entre tíos, especialmente después de haber compartido vestuario.

Pero no es eso, porque todo eso ya lo sabe. Cuando levanta la cabeza Warren está diferente, alguien ha cogido una maquinilla y hecho _cosas_ , y los laterales de su cabeza tienen el pelo al ras, le endurecen las facciones y consiguen el efecto contrario de todo lo que parecía Warren, de esa imagen angelical que provocan los rizos rubios y los ojos azules. Bobby se nota la boca reseca y recuerda que se levantó a por una cerveza, así que se aclara la garganta y musita algo que se parece a _voyalabarra_ , mientras Warren le observa confundido y con la camisa mojada.

No es el único confundido, pero ey, Bobby tiene diecisiete años, su cuerpo no es si no- si no una bola de confusión hormonada. Especialmente después de Lorna, con quien el máximo contacto fue por encima de la camiseta y con las luces encendidas.

Pide una cerveza y piensa la manera en la que el vestido verde se amolda a la cadera de Lorna, cómo le cae el pelo sobre el cuello. Pelo lacio y el más suave que Bobby ha tocado jamás, que huele a lavanda cuando está recién lavado e impregna de ese aroma el respaldo del sofá.

Sus dedos tamborilean en la barra al ritmo de la canción. Donde Lorna es suave, cree que si pasase la mano por el pelo de Warren comenzaría áspero. Si Bobby pensara en esas cosas. Si Bobby pensara en enganchar la mano en la nuca de Warren, como hacía con Lorna cuando estaban solos en el salón y los créditos de la película acababan de comenzar, sería áspero y le haría cosquillas en las palmas de las manos.

Y es-

Probablemente es curiosidad normal, en alguien de su edad.

Cuando vuelve al asiento tanto Hank como Wanda se han colocado a su vera, y Warren parece haberse agenciado dos nuevas bebidas. Le hacen un hueco diminuto, se sienta apretado junto a Warren y al filo del asiento.

Warren protege su bebida instintivamente.

—Cuidado, hoy no estás coordinado.

—Estoy todo lo coordinado que puedo estar, es sólo que ya no sé qué hacer para quitarte la camisa.

Warren frunce los labios y le lanza un beso que no se escucha entre el ruido de la música y las conversaciones alrededor. Hank se ríe, y Lorna y Alex se ríen, y Scott se ríe, y Jean le mira muy concentrada y sin retirarse el vaso de los labios. Warren se pasa una mano por la nuca ausentemente y Bobby también se ríe. Ja. Ja.

Le da un trago largo a su cerveza.

 

 

Lo bueno de las graduaciones es que la gente se emborracha. Lo malo de las graduaciones es que la gente se emborracha. Y Bobby está a favor de las borracheras en general, las pocas que ha conseguido colar bajo la atenta mirada de Scott, pero ciertamente tienen sus pros y sus contras.

 

Pros: Scott mostrando lo que parece ser su mejor imitación de un ataque epiléptico en la pista de baile.

Contras: la esquina en la que Alex y Lorna llevan veinte minutos (no que Bobby esté contando) intercambiando saliva.

 

Pros: el alcohol hace que a Bobby le importen mucho, mucho menos todos los contras de las borracheras.

Incluso la mano de Warren en su cuello, como buen borracho afectuoso que es.

Incluso la mano de Warren, suave y muy, muy caliente en su cuello antes de separarse.

Jean se acerca después, tiene un cóctel afrutado en la mano, Jean entera huele a frutas, y Bobby sonríe y saluda. “Eeeey, Jeannie”, mientras Jean se acerca a su oído.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo estupendo –y grita para que se le oiga—, ¿por?

Jean no se separa.

—Estás pensando muy alto.

—Creo que cualquiera te discutiría que piense en general –se le difuminan las sílabas cuando habla.

Jean sonríe y sacude la cabeza. “Si necesitas algo dime,” y Bobby le frota la nariz contra la mejilla en agradecimiento, porque Jean es genial, incluso si le gusta Scott.

Warren está bailando con Wanda, que lleva una falda roja y vaporosa y tiene el cabello recogido en un moño enorme y a punto de deshacerse. Se ríe y arquea el cuello, y si Bobby se fijase en esas cosas pensaría en los lunares que de repente quedan a la vista justo junto a su oreja, cercanos al corte de su mandíbula. Busca a Hank con la mirada y le grita, “¡Hank, invítame a un chupito!” y se arrastra hasta él para empujarle hasta la barra.

 

 

En el siguiente bar consiguen dos mesas completas. Basta que Wanda chasquee los dedos para que la gente que está sentada recoja sus cosas y decida acercarse a los taburetes, y Jean se cuelga de su brazo, también, quizá, un poco ebria, riéndose y con las mejillas rojas. Entrelaza los dedos con ella y la arrastra cuando se sienta, descoordinada. Wanda le dice algo al oído entre risas y esconde la nariz en su pelo y a Bobby no le extraña, porque el pelo de Jean es una cosa espectacular.

—Sigo esperando que nos mate en cualquier momento –y Lorna se ríe a su lado, trae una copa para él.

—Creo que estamos bien mientras no aparezca su hermano.

Se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta y cuando se ríe tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas, así que Bobby le acepta la copa y dice “¿te lo estás pasando bien?” y observa cómo la mirada de Lorna se vuelve sin pretenderlo hacia Alex.

—No está mal.

—Me alegro.

Es mentira, no se alegra. Pero va a cumplir dieciocho años y se ha propuesto crecer al menos como persona, si es que no va a crecer en altura. “Si te soy sincero,” comienza, porque no puede mantener la boca cerrada, “no sé qué veis en los Summers.” Porque quiere a Scott como un hermano, de verdad, pero si lo pusiera al lado de un brote de brócoli aún estaría tratando de encontrar las siete diferencias. Y Alex… Bueno. Alex es Alex, y Bobby no soporta a Alex.

—¿En contraposición contigo? –y lo dice bromeando, pero Bobby se lleva la mano al pecho, exageradamente herido igual.

—En contraposición con… no sé –y se gira, porque Warren no está por ninguna parte, con su estúpida camisa entallada y su estúpido corte de pelo nuevo—. En contraposición.

Lorna sacude la cabeza y le aprieta en el hombro con la mano, antes de sentarse junto a Jean y a Wanda.

 

 

Le encuentra a la salida del servicio, con la frente apoyada contra un azulejo. “No creo que eso sea higiénico," y Warren se vuelve a él con la mirada vidriosa, así que Bobby continúa. “He congelado el lavabo.”

—Estás de coña.

—Ha sido sin querer.

Y es verdad, aún tiene las manos heladas y no ha vomitado pero dato divertido: arcadas y poderes, no son una buena mezcla.

—A ver –Warren se asoma corriendo.

—Ten cuidado, no sé si he congelado el suelo también –se le escapa la risa, y Warren se aferra al marco desgastado de la puerta mientras inspecciona el estropicio.

—No se lo cuentes a Scott o te castigará sin postre.

Bobby apoya la espalda contra la pared, adoptando lo que espera que sea una pose casual y en absoluto meditada. “Ya no puede castigarme, soy un graduado. Y Scott nunca toma postre, así que asume que el resto tampoco.”

Warren vuelve a echar un vistazo dentro del lavabo y sacude la cabeza. “No puedo pasar ahí,” y Bobby le sigue cuando se dirige hacia la calle.

 

 

Espera que en la calle haga frío, pero Bobby espera que siempre haga frío. Se conforma con pasarse las manos, aún heladas, por el cuello y esperar que esta sensación de bochorno desaparezca. Se apoya en el guardabarros de un coche, a dos metros de Warren, de quien sólo distingue la nuca y la espalda. Parece mentira que las alas estén ahí debajo, si estuviera más cerca alargaría la mano para notar los pliegues de la camisa porque

—¿No te duele? El arnés, digo –nunca se le ha ocurrido preguntar, es una de esas cosas, como si Scott duerme y se ducha con las gafas o qué talla de zapatos usa Hank.

Warren se abrocha la bragueta y se encoge de hombros, aún sin mirarle.

—Te acostumbras.

—¿En serio?

Warren se apoya junto a él en el guardabarros del coche. “Nope, pero si no me dejarían entrar en el bar.” Sonríe con su sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Warren es el tipo de persona que no estaría allí con ellos, estaría en bares de Manhattan con actrices y modelos y participando en galas benéficas. Es bonito saber que la monstruosidad une.

—Bueno, desde aquí te agradecemos el sacrificio.

Desde este ángulo los distingue mucho mejor, los lunares. Uno cerca de su cuello, el otro acercándose peligrosamente a su mandíbula.

—¿Y el corte de pelo qué? ¿Le gusta a Wanda?

No espera que salga como sale, algo venenoso. Pero, después de todo, están confraternizando con el enemigo. Literalmente.

Warren se ríe y se mete los dedos entre el pelo, y a Bobby le gustaría quedarse a vivir en esos surcos. Si fuera-

Ah. Mierda.

—Wanda no tiene nada que ver, le gusta el pelo más largo –pero Bobby no lo registra, porque continúa mirando los dedos de Warren.

Se humedece los labios y se obliga a mirar a otro lado. Al callejón. A la calle. A la puerta del bar.

Warren no se da cuenta, comienza a hablar sobre sus planes de verano, la casa que sus padres tienen en Malibú y Bobby ni siquiera atiende, pero es automático, “como las Barbies”, y Warren es un poco la Barbie del grupo, ¿no? Con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y la ausencia de sexo de los ángeles.

—Dos años y ese chiste sigue sin tener ni puta gracia.

Bobby se encoge de hombros. Están tan cerca que su pierna roza la de Warren y no parece importarle, pero Bobby nota cada ápice de cada milímetro en los que se tocan con todo su confuso sistema nervioso.

—¿Quieres pasar dentro otra vez?

—Nah.

Warren cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, así que Bobby aprovecha, levanta una mano deja que sus nudillos se apoyen en el comienzo del cabello corto. Warren se estremece, pero no abre los ojos, así que continúa, desde el comienzo de su nuca hacia la curva de su mandíbula, donde la piel es suave.

Cuando Warren abre finalmente los ojos —y es una pausa tortuosamente larga—, Bobby respira entrecortado y aclara que está borracho. Está muy borracho. Casi como Warren, que se gira unos centímetros y apoya una mano en el borde de sus vaqueros.

Bobby extiende los dedos, los cuela descaradamente entre el pelo de Warren, dejando que su pulgar descanse junto a uno de los lunares. Abre varios surcos, se muerde el labio inferior y la mano de Warren no se mueve de su cadera. Pasan un par de minutos así, demasiado cerca, y sabe que está helado porque Warren se estremece cuando le roza el cuero cabelludo con la punta de los dedos. No va a mentir, porque parte de él –otra, una en la que ya pensará mañana— bebe de ese pequeño escalofrío y el gruñido que se escapa de la garganta de Warren.

—¿Ya te has quedado tranquilo? –dice finalmente, cuando Bobby acaba su inspección y baja la mano.

—Mmmseh –no está convencido, y Warren apoya la frente contra la suya. Le huele el aliento a peppermint.

A Bobby le marea esa cercanía, le intoxica de una manera similar al día que conoció a Lorna, y no sabe lo que sopesa Warren, que baja la mirada y estudia bajo unas pestañas interminables. Cuando Warren habla nota las sílabas vibrando cerca. “¿Borracho?” y Bobby asiente muy lento, perezoso. No sabe qué espera, pero no es ese gesto de ofuscamiento de Warren, que aprieta los labios y se aparta.

Le ve apoyarse de nuevo contra el coche, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y respirar hondo y despacio.

—Vuélvete dentro, ¿quieres Bobby?

Y no entiende nada. No entiende el pelo revuelto de Warren, ni el rubor que se extiende por su cuello, ni la mirada ebria que no le dirige.

—¿Seguro?

Warren asiente a regañadientes, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Bobby esconde las manos en los bolsillos, cuando vuelve a entrar al bar el sonido le golpea con fuerza, le tapona los oídos. O quizá es él, que no tiene ni idea de qué coño ha pasado esa noche, que aún nota la sangre golpeándole con fuerza los tímpanos. Se acerca a la barra y pide otra cerveza.

 


End file.
